


Ophidiophobia

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: My pet tarantula/snake (etc) escaped and I forgot to warn the guy below me who is terrified of snakes/spidersPart 1 of the non linear series, 1138 Imperial Drive.





	Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn this into a series of interconnected drabbles and one shots, revolving around the relationships of the neighbors of the apartment complex at 1138 Imperial Drive. These stories are not linear.   
> This prompt comes from a prompt list on tumblr

 

The knock came at ten that morning. Not an outrageous time for a visitor, but after a long night out, Ben was looking forward to sleeping in.

“Urgh, you get it, it’s your turn.” Hux grumbled from the space beside him.

“I wasn’t aware we were taking turns.” Ben grumbled back, rolling to a sitting position. The knocking continued, growing more and more insistent and Ben slipped on his pants before stalking out of the bedroom. He quickly undid the chain, unlocked the deadbolt and threw open the door fully expecting to find Poe or Finn on the other side, obnoxiously cheery despite the fact that they had been out right alongside them. He was not, however, expecting their new upstairs neighbor, the one with the cute button nose, gorgeous brown eyes, and heart melting smile.

He was pretty sure her name was Rey. She’d made friends with Poe and Finn and Finn could not stop going on about her, not that Ben could blame him. She was adorable and the few times he’d briefly spoken to her told him how sweet she was.

She looked stunned and it took Ben a minutes to realize he was shirtless and she was trying not to stare.

“I’m sorry to bother you so early.” she began in an accent not quite as refined (read: snobbish) as Hux’s but no less charming.

“That’s okay, is everything alright?” he asked, noting the slight franticness in her voice.

“No, not really. You see, I’m snake sitting for my friend Rose and I went to feed him this morning and he wasn’t in his terrarium.”

“Do you need help looking for him?” Ben asked.

“Sort of, I called Rose and she said that he likes to slither around pipes and vents and since you guys are directly underneath me…”

“There’s a possibility he slithered down here.” Ben finished. Rey nodded.

“Well, then I’ll keep an eye out. Let us know if you find him. Hux is terrified of snakes, this’ll drive him nuts until you find him.”

“Oh, stars, I’m so sorry.” she apologized again.

Ben laughed. “Don’t be, this could get interesting.” he told her.

She looked incredulously amused and thanked him, turning to leave only to stop short at the blood curdling scream that sounded inside the apartment.

“Found him.” Ben declared as Rey pushed passed him into the apartment, running for the back bedroom, with Ben right behind her.

The scene in the bedroom was comical to say the least, with Hux standing on the fancy wing back chair in the corner, screaming and pointing wildly at the bed he’d vacated in a hurry. The hilarity only grew as Ben realized Hux was still naked and completely ignorant to their guest.

“Ackbar!” Rey exclaimed, noticing the reddish brown snake slithering through the comforter and sheets. She dove for him, scooping him up. He immediately wrapped himself around her wrist and forearm. “Thank you so much, I owe you guys.” she continued quickly, and then as if she’d just noticed Hux was naked, she flushed deeply,muttered an apology under her breath and turned on her heels rushing out.

Ben waited to hear the front door close before turning to Hux.

“Damn it! That is not how I wanted her to see my naughty bits, Benjamin!” Hux exclaimed, much to Ben’s amusement. Ben collapsed onto the bed, shucking his pants and crawling back under the covers.

“Well, at least now you won’t have to worry about her being disappointed.” he replied matter of fact.

Without warning, Hux launched himself off the chair, landing beside him and sending Ben up in the air. Ben laughed, fending off Hux’s half hearted attacks.     


End file.
